<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In High Demand by Unaltered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876027">In High Demand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaltered/pseuds/Unaltered'>Unaltered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Mccree is mentioned very briefly, Not Beta Read, Post-Dragons (Overwatch), Talon (implied), because let's be honest here how much canon do we even have, but before Hanzo joins up, mostly about Genji and Hanzo, not even mentioned, not very explicit though cause I can't write that, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaltered/pseuds/Unaltered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after reuniting with Genji, Hanzo makes his habitual visit to Hanamura. This time however, Hanzo has to figure out where his loyalties lie, as there are more guests that heard about Genji's reappearance and are interested in striking a deal with Hanzo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada &amp; Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In High Demand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eating ramen silently is hard, possible, but hard. Also very suspicious, seeing as no one in their right mind would eat ramen without slurping. Yet, the shop, filled with customers, is dead silent. Hanzo receives his ramen and grabs a pair of chopsticks. He says his gratitude and starts eating as loudly as he can. When he hears a person,<em> an omnic </em>, sit down next to him. Hanzo immediately notices the omnics build, broad, rough. Made for physical labour, more specifically close-combat, Hanzo suspects. Hanzo has hardly taken four bites when the omnic speaks up. </p><p>"I heard your brother is in town again." </p><p>Hanzo stays silent. </p><p>"Have you talked to him yet?" </p><p>Hanzo swallows his food and responds. </p><p>"Why do you care?" </p><p>The omnic leans back in his chair. <em> Casual. </em> </p><p>"Well, I have to know if my competitors swept you out of my reach already."</p><p>Hanzo takes another bite of his food, while the omnic leans in closer. </p><p>"But seeing as you are sitting here, eating noodles," </p><p>Even closer. </p><p>"I guess we still have a chance." </p><p>Hanzo puts 1200 yen on the table and stands up. The omnic follows, and soon the rest of the shop empties out into the street, all casually following behind Hanzo and his omnic pursuer. </p><p>"Hanzo, you know you don't belong in overwatch."</p><p>Hanzo huffs and grins sadly. </p><p>"It seems there are people who believe I do." </p><p>The omnic moves in front of Hanzo swiftly, blocking the straight path forward. </p><p>"We both know you don't. Not with Genji there."</p><p>The omnic leans forward, while Hanzo stands and frowns. </p><p>"But with us you could finish all-" </p><p>The threads covering the omnics head and neck follow its movement as it nudges over to Shimada Castle. </p><p>"-that you once started. Including dealing with the traitor." </p><p>Hanzo grimaces at the omnic, how dare he speak about Genji like- like- <em> like you do. </em> The voice in his head finishes, sounding suspiciously like the Genji. Hanzo turns and starts walking towards the castle's gates, still protected by the twin dragons. The dragons that follow him around. </p><p>"I know you had to kill him. He was a traiter, it was all for the greater good."</p><p><em> That's good, isn't it? </em> Genji's voice says. <em> At least he understands. </em>  <br/>Hanzo shoots a glare at the omnic.</p><p>"What would a tin can know about the greater good."</p><p>The omnic scoffs emptily, the sound echoing in the empty streets.  </p><p>"I know that it sometimes desires blood. It requires sacrifices."</p><p>Around them the omnic’s followers slowly reduce in number, someone is taking them out without the omnic noticing. Hanzo doesn’t know who. </p><p>“I also know you do not understand the gravity of your actions from all those years ago.”</p><p>The omnic speaks and Hanzo glares at him further.</p><p>“You still come here, every year, fight your way through Shimada Castle and honour a traitor to your cause.”</p><p>Hanzo can feel the annoyance, no, the anger pooling in his chest.</p><p>“If you are aware, then why are you so determined to disturb me?”</p><p>“I have to make sure you are not whisked away before I have a chance to convince you.”</p><p>Hanzo ignores the omnic and silently climbs over the towering gates, to his mild surprise the omnic follows him easily. <br/>Slowly they move further into Shimada Castle, the omnic plaguing him with talk of loyalty, and family, all the while Hanzo is tortured by the Genji in his head. <em> The halls of the castle are stained with blood, Hanzo. </em> "Your family was weak, Hanzo." <em> They were very easy to kill weren't they? </em> "Don't you owe it to your brother to finish what you started?" <em> Yes, Hanzo, come and kill me again. Finish what you started. </em></p><p>It is only when they reach the balcony does the voice in his head go silent. </p><p>"Think about the possibilities Hanzo, all of this could be yours again."</p><p>Hanzo moves to the fence, still broken where his brother had pushed him down. </p><p>"The only thing you need to do, is join us."</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I am a fool to think there is still hope for you,-  </em>
</p><p>The glint and shine coming from the omnic's hand is the unmistakable glint of a knife. </p><p>"What will it be, Hanzo? Join us, or die here?" </p><p>
  <em> -but I do.  </em>
</p><p>“Throughout all of your insistent pestering, have I ever given you a slight indication that I was interested in your bid?”</p><p>The omnic frowned, bringing the knife higher.</p><p>“Is that your final answer?”</p><p>Hanzo curses at himself for not taking more weapons with him, but he remembers the switchblade hidden in his boot. Slowly the omnic moves towards him, Hanzo inching closer to the switchblade in his boot at a similar pace. As soon as Hanzo feels the metal of the knife on his hands the omnic lunges forward, slashing his knife at Hanzo. Hanzo swiftly picks the blade from his boot and slashes the omnic with the knife. It was only after recentering and returning to his fighting stance that the wound on his arm started to sting. While Hanzo had deflected the omnic’s blade it had grazed slightly below his shoulder. The back and forth between them continues but Hanzo soon finds himself worn down. With multiple wounds on his arms, even if they are only superficial, the combined blood loss starts to dull Hanzo’s movements and the omnic gains the upper hand, the metal plating only suffering slight scratches and dents. The fight drags on even longer and Hanzo ends up on his knees, his legs and feet too injured to carry his weight for much longer. </p><p>“I will give you one more chance, Hanzo.”</p><p>The omnic says in his metallic voice. For some reason the voice reverberates in his head, over and over. <em> It’s just like mine </em>. A new, different Genji said in his head. Hanzo clears his thoughts and breathes, though it comes out as a pained grunt. </p><p>“I will never, <em> never </em> join your <em> laughable </em> , <em> idealistic </em> organization.”</p><p>He hisses through the haze colouring his vision red. The blood collects in his mouth and he can feel a cough coming up. He hears more than sees the omnic walking towards him. The metallic ‘clang’ ringing through his head for what feels like hours before the omnic reaches down and pulls Hanzo up by his hair. Hanzo can feel the cool metal of the omnic’s face next to his ear. </p><p>“A real shame.”</p><p>Hanzo fully expects to die here, the press of the knife on his throat almost soothing. Right when Hanzo feels the pressure on the knife increase, it loosens promptly. He opens his eyes and vaguely sees the green lights that shield his brother's eyes.</p><p>“Hanzo?”</p><p><em> Too close. </em> Hanzo’s instincts supply, and he stumbles backwards and to his feet. Genji lowers his shoulders, abandons his fighting stand and shows his empty hands. Not that they mean much now that he has shuriken hidden in his arms. Genji is bathed in a synthetic light as an overwatch dropship hovers behind him, it’s engines almost completely silent.</p><p>“Genji, you comin’ back or are you too homesick?”</p><p>Hanzo’s eyes are glued to Genji’s every move, noticing the slight annoyance in his stance.</p><p>“Bad timing, McCree!”</p><p>Genji never breaks eye contact with Hanzo and slowly prowls forward. </p><p>“Hanzo, do you need help?”</p><p>Hanzo just scuffs and turns his head violently, breaking eye contact with his brother. A sigh leaves Genji as he turns back to the ship. Hanzo immediately regrets the violent turn as his vision clouds and his head goes light. He staggers for a second and looks back at his brother, who is walking up the ramp into the ship. A man stands in the opening and says something to Genji, but it is too low in volume for Hanzo to hear. Genji just looks down and shakes his head in response. Hanzo kneels down on the balcony, his head slowly clearing up and his vision sharpening. <em> This is your chance. </em> Genji’s voice in his mind says. <em> Tell him you’ll think about, tell him you might join. </em> The man in the cargo door opening looks from Genji to Hanzo with a pained expression. <em> Tell him you’re glad he’s alive. </em>A different voice says, and he notices it’s his own. Hanzo softly mutters the sentence to himself and gets to his feet, standing up semi-straight. The man in the cargo hold turns around and starts walking back into the ship. </p><p><em> I’m glad you’re alive. </em> Hanzo repeats to himself like a mantra. <em> I want to fight beside you </em> , it changes into, and the closer he gets to the ramp the louder the thought becomes. <em> I want to see you live </em> . Hanzo looks around the ship, and everyone looks at him in surprise. There are three agents in the cargo hold, strapped into seats, one is Genji, the other two, an omnic and the man he’d seen earlier, he does not recognize. Slowly he staggers over to a comfortable looking corner, determined to sit down somewhere and give his legs a break. <em> I missed you so much. </em> His thoughts conclude as he stumbles into a decently casual sitting position and his vision blacks out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>